The Flip - side
by LordOfTheUnderworld636
Summary: Lily and James Potter had not one, but two children. Namely, Hadrian James Potter and Albus Sirius Potter. After Harry saves his brother from Voldemort, his brother is hailed as Boy - Who - Live and Harry grows up neglected and ignored by his parents and god parents. Light Bashing! Harry/Luna!


_Son born to those who have thrice defied the redeemable,  
Son who will be forgotten and Shunned,  
Born as the seventh month dies,  
Son who will redeem the other side,  
Heir of Light and of Dark,  
He will be the child of both light and Dark,  
The Chosen One, The Child of Prophecy,  
Nothing will break him,  
The child to return the state of the world,  
He shall be the only one,  
Betrayed by friends and family,  
He will conquer the Lord of manipulation,  
-Goblin Prophecy, as predicted by _M Le Fey-Emrys as well as R Ravenclaw-Gryffindor

Lily Rose Evans Potter and James Charlus Potter were expecting not just one, but two children. And Lily's due date was very close, and they were all anxious as well as excited to become parents. James parents had stayed with them at Potter Manor while Lily was pregnant and James was working as an auror, with Sirius Black.

Now this day, the 31st of July was a day like no other, sunny and boring, well that was until Lily's water broke. She was in the Living Room, reading a book. And then her water broke. James was the first by her, and James had to make a portkey, seen as a portkey was the safest way to transport Lily, and go to Saint Mungo's. Once they were there, James had called all of his friends, which included a shaggy looking Remus Lupin, a scruffy looking Sirius Black and a very thin, pale Peter Pettigrew and lastly, Albus Dumbledore.

"I need you to push on the next contraction, please Mrs. Potter." The healer told her.

And Lily did just that, and just after eleven forty-eight, Albus Sirius Potter was born. He had a tuft of red hair and he was a slight bit fat, even for a baby. Albus was wailing and screaming bloody murder. While at eleven fifty-nine, Hadrian James Potter was born. Hadrian had a tuft of reddish black hair, and he had a less chubby look on his face. And he didn't cry once, well except for the first time, but after five seconds, he was quite, and looked around at everything with his big eyes.

While Peter is godfather of Albus, Sirius and Remus are godfather's of Hadrian. Once Charlus and Dorea Potter had arrived, Charlus had known that there was something different about Harry. While Lily and James were coddling Albus, Charlus picked up Hadrian and Hadrian looked up, and smiled at Charlus. Charlus looked deep into Harry's eyes, they were a mixture between deep blue and emerald-green, and he couldn't help but get lost in Hadrian's eyes.

Dorea had never seen her husband this way. She knew that he must have felt a pull towards Harry. Hadrian looked like a true pureblood heir at the young age of only three hours. Neither Lily nor James had yet asked to hold Hadrian, but that was alright with Charlus and Dorea, as they were enjoying their time with their grandson. Harry had yet to cry, and he was looking around, almost as if he were analyzing his environment. Now, as luck would have it, Charlus was not a pureblood supremacist, but he was a firm believer in tradition, and had decided that if his son and his daughter-in-law wouldn't give either of their children a naming ceremony, than he would do so himself with Hadrian. Usually on the child's seventh birthday a a naming ceremony would take place, where the Lord of the house, would name his heir. Charlus had long since removed James as Heir, not that he knew though.

"James, are you and Lily going to perform a naming ceremony later on? I would just like to know, because as Head of house, I do need to know these things." Charlus asked just to make sure that he wouldn't be doing something wrong.

James, to be honest, hadn't given any thought to it. But he had decided that he would rather break tradition and not hold a naming ceremony, because after all, who would be looking at the family tapestry for their full names, so he decided against it. They would only be shown on the tapestry as Albus Potter and Hadrian Potter. No date of birth and\or death, nothing.

"Dad I know that you are a firm believer in tradition and all, but I think that we shouldn't do that. I mean it's obvious that Albus will be the Heir and Harry will just be the second child. As much as we love him, Albus will have to lead this house one day, so we need to teach him all we can one day. We'll also teach Harry." James said.

Charlus decided that he would take Harry immediately and do the ritual at Gringotts, and then he would return Harry. But that would have to wait. Charlus handed Harry to Lily and said his goodbyes to his son's family, and then he apparated away.

Unknown to everybody, except Harry, there was a cloaked figure watching them, looking over her child. Making sure that her child was alright.

"Hadrian, you will have a hard life, but you will make it. I will guide you all the way." She said to Harry. Harry nodded as if to say affirmative.

Hadrian had always been loved equally by his parents, and they cared for him. They would play with him, and cuddle with him and they would read stories to him. Harry had said his first word, which was, funnily enough, _Book_. Albus had also said his first word later, which was unsurprisingly, food.

Harry was just a bit over seven months old when he had his first bout of accidental magic. Charlus was giving Harry his favorite stuffed Panther toy, when it fell out of his hands, and instead of crying, Harry lifted his hands and the toy came floating towards him.

Charlus just stood there for a while and stared. Not even the almighty Dumbledore could do that. Charlus decided to keep it a secret, and not to tell anyone, especially Dumbledore. Before Harry was a year old, he was able to build sentences and walk on his own, as well as be able to summon his toys. Harry was always a quiet boy, some would say he was shy, but he was just paying too much attention to his surroundings, while his brother on the other hand was quite loud and bombastic.

It was a normal day in the Potter household, when Dumbledore appeared there, bearing bad news of a prophecy, which had predicted the downfall of the dark Lord. But what the Potter's didn't know was that the prophecy was fabricated in a way which would make it sound like the downfall of the Dark Lord, while it had a deeper meaning. Even though Dumbledore had not even bothered to tell the Potters what the prophecy contained. He only told them that they were in danger, and that they should move to a more secure and smaller place. So that was when James and Lily had bought Godrics Hallow cottage. It was a modest family home, two stories, four bedrooms, a nursery, two bathrooms, a living room, a dining room and a study. They had immediately put the house under Fidelius charm when they had found out that they, as well as the Longbottoms were targeted by the Dark Lord.

Everything had progressed perfectly, until one day, Halloween in specific. Harry could feel that something was wrong, but he couldn't do anything about it. Harry had been restless all day, and had sat in his crib, while his brother was with his parents. Harry was starting to get bored, until Lily ran in and put Albus in the crib and stood in front of the crib.

The door blew open and Lily had been knocked out. The man had sharp features, with black hair and reddish green eyes. The man looked around and when the man had looked at Harry and said;

"You look extremely intelligent. If only I could convince you to join me. You could have a full life. Unlike your brother here, who is about to die. What is your name?" Voldemort knew he had time. He had taken care of James Potter, who was lying in the middle of his lounge, tied up by parcel ropes. And Lily Potter was no better.

"My name is Hadrian. Hadrian Potter. Pleased to meet you Lord Voldemort, I believe that you have come here for a reason? Have you not?" Harry had asked him.

Voldemort was shocked that the child was so calm, when his brother was on the verge of wetting himself. Voldemort knew that this child would be marked for brilliance. He also knew that he could feel ancient blood in the boy.

"I will grant you one wish Hadrian." Said the Dark Lord to little Hadrian.

Harry thought for a bit, and replied; "I think I would like to keep it for a later stage. Is that agreeable, Lord Voldemort?"

Usually Lord Voldemort would kill the boy, but he couldn't, the boy was far too intelligent and Voldemort could feel the sheer aura of the boy in front of him.

"I am sorry about killing your brother little Harry. But he cannot be my downfall. I know that you would not be my downfall, as you have a dark aura. _Avada Kedavra_." Voldemort said as he pointed his wand to the other boy. Harry, feeling his brotherly bond with Albus, had sent a bout of extremely light magic at his brother, which enveloped the boy, and rebound the curse. Unknown to everybody n the room, a sark mist surrounded Harry.

Harry had passed out from magical exhaustion, when everybody Dumbledore arrived with James. Dumbledore picked up his namesake and his honorary godson, and said; "I present to you, the boy whom lived, the child of the prophecy." As he lifted Albus out of his crib, nobody saw the white and black swirls of magic covering Harry.

_"The prophecy has been enacted, Hadrian. Your hardship begins here. You will always be loved by your ancestors Harry. Just remember that." _The figure said, while looking at Harry.

***** **Five Years Later *******

Harry had been neglected for the first three years of his life, but then Harry had become smarter, and had taken to hiding in his room and the library all day, as to avoid confrontation with his parents. Harry was now six years old, and he still couldn't understand why his parents loved his brother more than they loved him. Harry had made the mistake of asking his mother that same question once, for which he got slapped and told how worthless he was. Harry had never had an easy life. He had only seen the outside of the manor when his parents and brother were out with friends or at work. His parents had taken Albus to work and leaving Harry alone for some time now, but Harry didn't mind.

It was just another day for the forgotten Potter. He always stayed in his room or the library and would only associate with his 'family' when necessary. Harry had been taught how to read by Aimee, the only house elf that Harry had grown attached to. Aimee had always looked after Harry and had always tried her best to offer Harry with what he needed. Harry and Aimee had a very special bond. Harry had found her one day when he was in the kitchen; she was bleeding and was abused by Albus. Apparently, Aimee had brought him the incorrect flavour of cereal, and he found it fit to hit the poor elf around and throw the plate at her. Ever since then, Harry had never let her out of sight.

Now today was Harry and Albus' birthday. Not that anyone remembered the former, but they were having a big party for Albus, who was now spoiled and arrogant and treated as if he was the only child. Harry's godfather's, Remus and Sirius had also abandoned him to be with Albus, and the only person who actually loved Harry, was Aimee.

Harry was walking around Potter Manor, when he was standing outside of the Head of Houses' study, which was now used by James, but he wasn't Lord Potter. The Lordship ring had rejected him, and he was then rejected as Heir as well. But not that anybody needed to know that certain bit of information. He strutted around like he was Lord Potter, and he was arrogant as ever. Lily let the fame go to her head also. She had gotten a job by the ministry as Head of international coöperation, where James was head of the Auror department. Charlus Potter was still alive, but he had stopped talking to his son when he saw how he treated his own son. Harry would soon become the new Heir and Lord of House Potter.

"I think that we should send Harry to Lily's sister Petunia. She has a son about his age. Also, I think it would be best for Albus if he was the number one priority, instead of Harry getting all the attention. It is, after all, for the greater good." Said the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Harry had decided that he would continue exploring the manor. There were many rooms in the Manor. Now the Manor was a good seven stories, with no less than ten rooms on each floor. Nobody had ever been on the seventh floor, well nobody had tried. Harry had decided that he would go there, seen as his room was the only room on the sixth floor, where his brother, mother and father's rooms were on the second floor. They had made sure that Harry would be well away from their precious little Albus' room.

Harry had climbed the stairs to the seventh floor, as fast as his little legs would take him. Once he reached the seventh floor, he saw that it was a well-lit corridor that had many portraits on the walls. Harry had walked all along until the end of the corridor, where he found himself face to face with a portrait of a man, who was around about 6 foot 4 inches, with black hair and green eyes, a lot like Harry. Harry and the person from the portrait looked at each other for a few seconds until the portrait finally said;

"Hello, young one. I am Sylvester Slytherin, son of Gryffindor and Slytherin. How may I be of help."


End file.
